The world to me (Jorrie)
by Vampairy
Summary: After Joe and Norrie's discussion on episode 2x06 "In the dark", things went a little different and it's Norrie's life that is at risk. Will they save her? (Short story)


**Based on episode 2x06 "In the dark". I don't own this show nor this characters I am just using them for fun. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Joe's POV**

After Norrie told me she didn't love me, I totally freaked out and ran away.

How could she tell me something like that?

And all of this time we spent together what was it? A joke? She was using me or what?

Here I was thinking it had meant something... I was just probably some toy to pass the time...

Maybe Melanie is right... I am just dumb to even care about her... She doesn't care about anyone and treats us all like crap...

I head to Angie's place and that's where I lose it: I start throwing things all over the place, hitting the walls, kicking whatever is in front of me.

When I feel some of my anger calm down, I sit on the sofa, looking around me, and then I lay down.

You're not thinking straight, Joe. You're just hurt.

None of this is true... I am just being stupid... Of course, Norrie cares about me. If hadn't known it before, the way she was so jealous of Melanie, totally gave it away.

But she wasn't being fair too.

I had just lost my sister. Who was literally the only family I had in here. And she kept accusing Melanie of it. Didn't she see that hurt me? It's hard enough to know she is death but looking for her killer is just unbearable... And I know Melanie is not the killer. Why was Norrie being so insistent anyway...

God, Joe that makes no sense...

Why did you kiss Melanie?

Why?

Why?

That was kind of really terrible... But it was just one kiss... What was Norrie's big deal anyway? It's not like she was my owner or something! And Melanie was there for me. And supported my ideas and helped me... All Norrie did was complain...

I close my eyes and remember the hug Norrie gave me when I came back from showing the mini-dome to Julia. She was just so... I don't know how to express it... Glad, maybe? But there was almost a smile on her face, which was already something amazing given the fact that her mother had died the day before. But what I mean is, that moment she was showing me just what I meant to her. How much importance I had in her life.

I just wanted her to do the same thing now, when I am the one who needs it. Who needs to feel he has family. That he has someone who cares about him...

However, she is the one complaining that it's like "there is no us" anymore... Why would she care?

I groan and turn around on the couch.

All of a sudden, the front door burst open and standing there are Melanie and Junior covered in what looks like sand.

I was so lost on my own thoughts I didn't even notice there was a sand storm outside.

Great... As if there weren't enough problems already...

I sit up and they look at me panting.

"Joe! We've been looking for you everywhere. We were so worried!" Melanie exclaims, coming closer to me.

"Why? What's happening?' I ask, not really interested.

Junior looks around and crosses his arms. "Where's Norrie?"

I shrug and sigh. "No idea. And I don't think she wants to see any of us right now... She is too busy being herself." I complain, laying back on the couch. "But the last time I saw her, she was at Big Jim's..."

"We gave already been there and it was empty!" States Melanie.

"Why do you care?" I roll my eyes.

"Joe, Lyle was the one who killed Angie. He thinks that if he kills the fours hands, the dome will come down. He is after us to kill us!" Junior exclaims and I get up as quickly as I can.

"Your telling me a possible serial killer is out there to kill us all? And we have no idea where she is? What are we waiting for? We have to find her! I can't lose her too!" I explode heading to the door but Junior grabs my shirt stopping me.

"In case you haven't noticed, kid, there a sand storm outside. If we go out there, we will probably get hurt or die. And there is need for all of us to die because you had a couple fight with your girlfriend. We should wait until it calms down." Junio says pointing out to the window.

I shake my head and brush his hand out of my shoulder. "By the time that happens, Lyle might have already killed Norrie. And, I, we, won't lose two hands in a matter of day! If you want to come, I appreaciate. If not, I'll go anyway!"

They ended up agreeing with me and now we were in Junior car looking for Norrie. We had gone to every place we could think of but there was still no sign of her. We even asked Carolyn but she said she hadn't seen her since breakfast. We didn't want to worry her so we didn't tell her about Lyle's intention.

Come on, Norrie... Where are you?

"Joe, the storm is getting worse. Any place you want to go before we abord mission?" Junior asks from the front of the car.

Suddenly, I have an idea and I really hope it leads us to Norrie.

"I think I know where she is. Can you go to the swings new the old bakery?"

Junior nods and takes us there and parks the car.

We look outside, searching for her. Again I can't find her but I catch a tall figure across the street. I try to focus who it might be.

"Is that Sam?" I ask.

"Yes..." Junior whispers. "Looks like they got away."

We continue looking at him, trying to understand what he is doing.

"OMG, guys! I think he has a gun!"

Just as Melanie ends up her sentence, Sam points his gun somewhere and shoots.

Junior and I open the door, getting outside and approach Sam.

When he takes sight of us, he points the gun to me and shoots again, but I am able to escape the bullet

Junior yells "Stay in the car, Melanie." as we run back to the car, coughing because of the weather.

Junior gets his radio and asks his father for backup.

"Your uncle is trying to kill you? I thought he was trapped down there." Big Jim states confused.

"He is here and I think he was the one whi killed Angie. He's trying to kill us 4. Please hurry up."

We all look at each other scared and astonished with Sam's actions. We continue hearing shots in pur direction and two hit the front window of the car. Melanie screams and we see Sam getting closer to the car.

Just then, we hear another car come closer and Barbie and Big Jim get out of it.

Sam starts running away but the other follow him.

All of a sudden, I remember that we are looking for Norrie and get out of the car, jogging to the swings.

I gasp as I take in the image in front of me.

Norrie is laying unconscious on the swing, blood coming from a bullet wound on her left shoulder. It was close to the heart but hopefully not too close. I scream her name and cover her wound, applying pressure to hit, trying to stop the bleeding.

I pick her up from the swing and start running to the car.

Junior understands the situation and opens the door for me.

"OMG, was she shot? Is she okay?" Melanie asks as Junior turns on the car. He sprints to the clinic and they both talk to me suring the ride but I am nit really listening. I am just focused on the figure laying in my arms.

Norrie is so pale and her breathing is really weak. The fact that she was shot plus the sand storm must have made it very hard for her to breath.

I take of my upped shirt and apply it to the wound, trying to diminish the loss of blood. I shake her a little to see if I can make her gain back conscious but it isn't helping. She isn't responsing and I can't take it.

My hands are covered in her blood, she is almost dying in my arms and evenwith all the knowledge I have, nothing can really help right now.

I lean my forehead against her. "I'm sorry, Norrie. Please don't leave me... " I whisper.

She starts shivering and her skin is cooler. I feel a tear slide down my cheek and ai quickly wipe it away. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I get closer to her and kiss her forehead, feeling her cold skin agains my lips.

"I love you." I mumble, my voice trapped with tears I won't cry. As crazy as it might sound, I could almost swear I saw the coner of her mouth mive, something far drom asmile form in her lips.

I hear Junior tell me something about how far we are, however, I still am not paying attention. My hope is really weak and I just want to enjoy this last few minutes with her.

Memories from everything we have been thorugh this past couple of minths inde the dome fill my mind and I smlie weakly. She was on the swings, where we first kissed. Ther meant something to her. I meant something to her. And she? She meant the world to me.

The next few minutes were really confusing and seemed like a blur.

Junior parked to car, we got off the car, eunning to the clinic. The nurse asked us what hadhappened.

We went to a room and I put Norrie down. The nurse continued talking to us but I can't remember what she said.

Then, Barbie showed up. He was the one who could fix Norrie. He sent me out and asked Julia to help him out.

I went to the bathroom and washed my hands from her blood.

Finally, I lost control and slide down the wall to the ground, breaking out in tears. Someone who saw me could say I looked like a girl. But when the girl you love (bitch or no bitch) could possibily die, it was fair enough that I was feeling like that.

Than, the anger took over, I wanted to go after Sam and kill him. Whixh was something I hadn't really felt yet. But now that I knew he was the one who killed my sister and possibily Norrie, I just lost it.

Melanie was able to call me down and now here I was, sitting poweless waiting to know if she was going to make it or not.

Barbie gets out of the room, followed by Julia.

"How is she?"

"I think she will make it. Everything went well and she is strong. She will pull it through!" Barbie ensures and I am a tiny big bit relieved.

I go to her room to see her and I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding.

Her face is flushed now, her breathing is controled and she looks healthier. Her expression is so peaceful which is so ironical because A - it's Norrie, her middle name could be Anger, and B - she was just in a life-death situation.

But that's my Norrie, always surprising me in the good way.

I sit by her bed and pick her hand, whixh I gladly find out is warmer.

"Hey, Norrie! I read people in a coma can hear what others tell them so I wanted you to know I am sorry. I am sorry that I left you, I should have been there for you. I am so sorry about what happened with Melanie. I was a total jerk and nothing can justify it. I am sorry for making you feel like I didn't love you. You're the most important thing for me, dome or no dome. And I want you to know that I need you to come back for me. I need you. Not because your one of the 4 hands. Because I need you sarcasm, your special atittude towards the world. Wake up for me, sassy girl?"

I tell her close to her hear. She squeezes my hand lightly and it looks like she heard me. Smilling, I approach her, touching my lips to her softly. "I love you."

She will make it.


End file.
